the anniversary
by McMuffin
Summary: A future fic, House, Cuddy and Rachel celebrate 'The Anniversary', read to find out what that is... Huddy fluff. slight mention of Chameron


**A fluffy Huddy fic, set in the future... I wrote it for a HMDB fic challenge, and I wrote it in a rush, so sorry for any errors and whatnot.  
**

**Enjoy! :D  
**

She watched as he lifted the little girl onto his shoulders, somehow (she didn't know how), the added weight didn't put any strain on his knee. He carried her around the newly acquired play-set, an assortment of reds, blues and yellows were used for the plastic swings, slide, monkey bars and an array of other fun things. It was every four year old's dream, a playground in your own backyard. And the scene her mother was watching was every woman's dream; father and daughter playing together, oblivious to everyone else.

She sat down on an outdoor lounge seat, book in hand, and turned to find the page she had been on. Barely two pages into her chapter, she was interrupted.

"MOM!" Came a loud squeal as her daughter jumped on her..

"What's up, Rach?" She asked as Rachel clambered into her lap.

"Mommy why aren't you playing with daddy and me?"

"Because I thought you and daddy wanted some time to play alone."

"But we can't be the Ninja Turtles without the red one!" Rachel tugged at her mother's sleeve.

"Alright, I'll play."

Rachel clapped her hands and jumped out of her mom's lap, then stood with her hands in fists, ready to strike. Rachel had grown up with a boyish streak, probably coming from her father's constant playing of the sports' channel. She claimed that her favourite colour was blue, but the pink bedroom proved otherwise. She was the blue Ninja Turtle, her mother was the red one, her best friend was the purple one, and her father was left with the orange one; a colour he despised, yet put up with for Rachel's sake.

"_Wow, I can't believe you've had her a year…"_

_Cuddy turned at House's voice, "I know…" Toddler in arms she smiled at him, "The year's gone so quickly."_

_He nodded and stepped further into her office, "Too quickly."_

_She frowned and laid the girl in her soft office chair, a quiet mumble of "mommy" could be heart before Rachel drifted off to sleep._

"_Too quickly?" She asked, stepping around her desk._

_He nodded again, "I feel like I'm missing out on so much… _have_ missed out on so much… I don't want to waste years any more." He smiled gruffly at her._

"_Greg are you…"_

_He nodded again, "Go out with me Lisa." He then leant in and kissed her tenderly on the lips, then pulled back to see her smile. He was about to say some other sweet thing when his pager beeped, he cursed something about a pregnant woman, though he didn't call her such a polite name, and hobbled off, leaving her shocked._

"Mom, mom! You're not looking!" Rachel sighed, "This is why you don't understand, you don't look! That is Meno! Dory's son, and that catfish is Fluffy!"

Cuddy nodded, "I know that Rach, I have seen this movie one hundred times." She grinned.

"You always say that mommy! But because it is The Anniversary, we _have _to watch this again!"

Cuddy nodded, "Of course we do."

House smirked at her over the top of Rachel's head, both had seen the movie countless times, yet somehow they got suckered into watching it at least once a week.

"_Ahhhhhh!" The pitter-patter of a two year old's sock clad feet could be heard running from down the hall before the door was pushed open and a wide blue eyed, short brunette haired girl dashed into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed._

"_Rachel!" Cuddy's voice came from down the hall._

"_What is-" House was confused._

"_Moma… bath time!" Rachel hid under the covers._

"_Rach, you have to have a bath!" Cuddy whined as she walked into the bedroom._

"_No moma! No want to!" Rachel's voice was muffled under the covers._

_House grinned and lifted the covers up, "C'mon Rach, you need to be clean."_

"_Dada no!"_

_Cuddy gasped and both House and Rachel looked up at her confused._

"_She just… she called you dada."_

_House smiled, "Yeah… she called me that last night when you were at work…"_

_Cuddy walked over to them smiling, "She called you dada."_

_Rachel looked between them as Cuddy sat down on the bed, still smiling like an idiot._

"_She calls you her dad."_

_House smirked, "Well, in a few months I will be…"_

_She glanced down at the diamond on her finger with a soft smile, "You will be." She confirmed._

"_Mama! No want wash!" Rachel said seriously._

_Cuddy smiled at her daughter, "I guess… I could let you off." She said softly._

"_Yay!" Rachel clapped her hands and leapt into Cuddy's lap, "No clean!"_

_House laughed, "No clean."_

_Cuddy's smile grew if that was even possible. She looked down at the bubbly girl in her lap, and across at the man who she loved, and she couldn't believe it'd been another year that she'd had Rachel, and a year that she'd had House._

"Mommy, can we have ice cream for dinner?"

"No Rach, we can't." Cuddy laughed.

"B-but… it's The Anniversary! We have to have ice cream!" Rachel's lower lip jutted out.

Cuddy sighed, "I'm sorry Rach, but it's not good-"

"C'mon kiddo! Let's get some ice cream!" House lifted Rachel up from the couch, the movie's credits were rolling, and he too was in the mood for ice cream.

"Daddy I love you." Rachel smiled sweetly at her father, and Cuddy huffed.

House pulled a face at her in triumph and she rolled her eyes.

"Mommy's not having ice cream?" Rachel asked her dad, her blue eyes staring curiously into his.

"Nope." House shook his head.

"But it's The Anniversary!" Rachel exclaimed.

Cuddy pulled herself up from the couch, "Alright, I'll have ice cream for dinner… seeing as it is The Anniversary and all."

She smiled at how Rachel said 'The Anniversary' as if it was the most important event in the world, but to their family it kind of was. It wasn't a birthday, it wasn't even a wedding anniversary, but it was marking the day Cuddy first took Rachel home, and the same day a year later when House and Cuddy became a couple.

"_Can you get that?" House called from the kitchen as his cell phone rang._

"_Okay…" Cuddy reached over and picked it up, registering 'Private' in the screen, she answered professionally, "Dr. Cuddy speaking."_

"_MOM!" Came a shout._

"_Oh hey Rach!"_

"_How's your trip? Didja see dolphins? Didja see sharks? Didja get me a present? Didja…" Rachel rambled on for a few minutes before she could even get a word in._

"_It's great, Rach. Daddy and I got you a present, and we saw a sea turtle yesterday!"_

"_WOW!" Rachel gasped._

_Cuddy and House were on a trip to Hawaii with Chase and Cameron, because Rachel and her best friend, Hannah, had plotted a way to get a whole week together without their parents. Cuddy talked on the phone to her daughter for a few more minutes before House talked to her, then hung up._

"_I miss her." Cuddy sighed._

"_Me too…"_

"_We're going back home on the fifteenth…" He wrapped his arms around her._

"_Wait, what's the date today?" Cuddy asked._

"_Um… the thirteenth?"_

_She thought to herself for a minute, "Omigosh! Today's the anniversary!"_

"_It is?" He frowned, "Wow! It is."_

"_I have to call her again…" Cuddy hastened to grab the phone. House smiled and kissed her on the cheek._

"_Happy anniversary, babe."_

"Night honey." Cuddy kissed Rachel's forehead.

"Night mommy… I love you."

"I love you too baby." She smiled down at her drowsy daughter.

"Night daddy."

House bent down to kiss her, and twirl a piece of her shoulder length brown hair between his fingers, "Night Rachy."

"Happy… The Anniversary." Rachel's eyes were drifting shut.

Cuddy laughed softly, "Happy The Anniversary."

House repeated what his wife had said, before looping hands with her as they walked out of their daughter's bedroom.

**So how was it?**


End file.
